Just Another Pretty Face
by clam theif
Summary: Songfic: "Dizzy" by Orgy. "An idea stirs inside me. I’m hot. I’m a sexy piece of ass. I’ll jack off to myself." Mellocentric. Implied MelloxRod and Matt Mello. MBate.


I'm lying on the sleek couch, hidden in the warehouse that we use for a base. No one's here right now. It's just me. Just me and a raging hard-on.

What sucks is there's nothing to jack off to.

My cock's about to bust through my pants. It's so stiff. It's so hard.

I need to fuck something. It doesn't matter who.

Or what.

I'll fuck an animal if I have to.

I lean back on the couch, one of my arms drapes over the back of it. My leather gloves and the fabric of the couch almost squeak as they rub together. My other hand begins to slide along my leg. My pants and gloves make the same sound. My eyes close. There's got to be something to jack off to.

An idea stirs inside me.

_**You're just another pretty face.**_

_**In a room full of whores.**_

I'm hot. I'm a sexy piece of ass.

I'll jack off to myself.

I'm so fucking hot. I want to fuck myself. I've got such a sexy body. It's smooth. My hips jut out, begging to be touched.

That image has me getting harder.

I'd seriously fuck myself if I could.

My hand slides around my thigh to the inner part of my leg. I start wondering if I should take my glove off. I don't know what cum would do to these gloves.

But I'd feel like my own sex slave if I keep them on.

_**No, you don't mean much**_

The glove stays on. My hand slides up into my crotch. I can feel the heat building up. Oh man, I'm so hard. My hand begins to dance. Along the side of my leg, and up to the cords of my pants. The fingers begin an intricate motion, weaving between the strings, loosening them with small tugs.

My hand stops once the cords loosen. I can't help myself.

I grab on to myself roughly.

I moan loudly.

"Yes, Master Keehl." I moan. "May I have another?"

_**Used to be so naïve**_

_**Catatonic now you seem to be**_

The cords open up. My cock sticks out from the opening. It's a sight to see. To think…as a child, I was so small. I'm massive. A good ten inches long, about an inch and a half thick. I've got an amazing piece of flesh in front of me. It should be put on a pedestal.

It's that epic.

_**So much better than before**_

My hand wraps around my shaft. Through my gloves, I can feel the heat resonating off of it. I moan on contact. My eyes shut. My head gets light. I motion my hand up along my shaft, the curves of my hand pressing against my head.

It's intoxicating.

I feel like a drunk, stumbling around in a bar.

Like an idiot.

Hitting on chicks.

Trying to get laid.

But this is more fun.

_**Dumb dumb dizzy dizzy**_

_**Dumb dumb dizzy dizzy**_

I move my hand up and down a few more times. I'm no longer a drunk in a bar. I'm lying on a bed. My hands are bound behind my back. A collar is around my neck. Rope is tied to it, extending outwards in diagonal angles, holding me against the bed posts.

And another copy of me is hovering over my pale, naked body. This other me is leaning down. His mouth opens and takes me inside.

It's wet.

It's hot.

Moist.

I can feel his saliva dripping over me.

I thrust upwards. (In the fantasy and reality)

My cock is rubbing against the back of his throat.

He forces me back down with his hand.

_**Dumb dumb dizzy dizzy**_

_**Dumb dumb dizzy dizzy**_

My other hand leaves the back of the couch and crawls up to my chest. It grabs at the zipper. My fingers dance along my chest.

I practically yank at my length.

I could cum any minute now.

"Yes…" I moan to my other self in my fantasy. My other self is mounting me now. His hands are wrapped firmly around me. I moan loudly. Thank God no one else is here.

This is my fantasy. Get the fuck out.

I get faster. So much faster.

My other self is thrusting into my. Slowly is how he started, but he's rapid now.

He's crushing himself against my prostate.

No.

I could cum any second.

_**Dumb dumb dizzy dizzy**_

_**Dumb dumb dizzy dizzy**_

_**Dumb dumb**_

My hand slides up and down. I feel my pulse in the veins of my cock. They're so rich with blood. I could prick (Heh) myself with a knife and the blood would squirt out all over the place.

"Y-yes…" I moan, running my hand along my chest. It's bare now thanks to my fidgeting with my shirt. I run my leather hand over my nipples. If they weren't perky enough already, the sensation of cowhide leather sparks their interested even more.

I'm screaming my own name. I'm being thrust into by my own cock but on another body. Oh I love how I feel. I'm so big. I'm so tight. I'm so good in bed.

"More!" I scream loudly. "Don't stop!"

My imagination is running away with me.

_**Dumb dumb dizzy dizzy**_

_**Dumb dumb dizzy dizzy**_

I can tell I'm getting close now. I should jack off to myself more often. I'm a fucking sex god. I begin to wonder what it's really like to get fucked by myself.

It has to be painful.

But it's the good kind of pain.

The good hurt.

My other self is holding a riding crop. He slaps me hard in the outer and upper thigh. I scream out. He calls me an animal. I admit that's what I am.

I'm a filthy animal.

"Please…" I scream to no one, my hand tightening around my shaft. I whimper. "Hit me again."

No response.

I dig my nails into my head instead as punishment.

I'm such a bad boy.

I need to be spanked.

_**Dumb dumb dizzy dizzy**_

_**Dumb dumb dizzy dizzy**_

I can feel it all building up so quickly. Not much longer. I think I might be unintentionally holding back.

Holding back for my nonexistent other self.

My other self is my dominatrix.

He's pulled out of me. He's shoving something inside me instead.

It's cold. It's prickly.

But at the same time, it's rounded.

There are gaps between each sudden shock of prickly roundness.

I glance at my other self.

He's feeding anal beads into me.

No wonder it feels so good.

I've always wanted to use these.

I have to remind myself that it's not really happening.

I'll get Rod to buy me some.

He can test them out on me.

I shiver. My other self momentarily turns into Rod.

I moan even louder than before.

The idea of Rod fucking me has me even more aroused.

I should ask him if we should fuck sometime.

_**Dumb dumb dizzy dizzy**_

_**Dumb dumb dizzy dizzy**_

_**Dumb dumb**_

My hand teases my head. Pre-cum is building up on the leather. It's sticky. I want to get head right now.

I remove my hand from my cock for a moment. I bring to glove to my face and examine the fluid. It's shimmering in this light. It looks so appealing.

I bring my hand close to my mouth. My tongue flicks out and delicately flecks against the fluid. It brings a bitter saltiness to my mouth. I roll the bit of fluid around for a second before swallowing it.

Now I want to _give_ head.

I begin to lick the remaining pre-cum from my glove. I suck each leathery finger gently. I'm careful not to get my gloves too wet. But nonetheless. I'm giving miniature blowjobs to my fingers. I love it. My cock twitches. It wants attention again.

_**Now you've made a mess of yourself**_

_**You've made a mess of everything**_

_**You're a mess a fucking mess**_

My hand is slippery now. My saliva and pre-cum are coating my entire cock. I motion my hand once. It's wonderful. I'm in a state of ecstasy. I throw my head back, massaging my nipples again.

Thanks to the pre-cum and saliva, my hand moves along my shaft quickly. It's so slippery. It's like my cock was just rammed into some poor, unsuspecting girl's pussy.

Like I want to fuck a girl right now.

Give me a fucking dick in my mouth!

I want it deep in my throat.

Choking me.

I want to gag on a dick.

My mind wanders to someone I knew back at Wammy House.

M2.

Wonder what he's up to…

_**Now you've made a mess of yourself**_

_**You've made a mess of everything**_

_**You're a mess a fucking mess**_

I begin to imagine what that guy looks like now. I can see him being a model. I want to fuck him. Or have him fuck me.

Whatever.

My other self smacks me hard with the riding crop again. I cry out. Yes…I can't be thinking about other people. I understand, Master Keehl.

My hand begins to move quicker. Master Keehl told me too. He screamed at me to move faster. I begged and pleaded for him to go faster too. Oh please, give me pleasure, Master Keehl. I'll do anything.

I'm so slick. I can feel myself building to an unbearable point. I can feel my cum begin to prepare for emission.

Countdown for lift off…

Five, four, three, two…

_**Now you've made a mess of yourself**_

_**You've made a mess of everything**_

_**You're a mess a fucking mess**_

I throw my head back. I'm screaming "Yes! Oh, yes…Oh God. Ah…Ah…Oh God. More…Ahh! God! YES!" I'm begging for more from my other self in my fantasy. He just came. His seed gushing inside of my tight hole. It's filling every crevice until it can't fill anymore and begins to spill out.

Cum rockets from my head in a small, white volcanic eruption. My cum is hotter than lava. It lands in a splash on my pants and drips around my thighs and lands on the floor. I'm panting.

Dammit. I wish someone would fuck me.

_**Now you've made a mess of yourself**_

_**You've made a mess of everything**_

_**You're a mess a fucking mess**_

I think to myself as I play with the glistening cum on my pants, gloves and crotch. I'm such an egotistical bastard.

I want to fuck myself so badly.

I stare up at the ceiling, panting softly.

I think I'll try and contact that guy from the orphanage…

What was his name again…?

Matt?


End file.
